Vampire Dreams
by Rashel Deem
Summary: She woke up with no knowlage of her past life, and now she is left alone with no idea of what she is. *Now complete - Recently Edited!* Warning Few minor explicit scenes
1. Chapter 1

"_You'll__need__this."_The voice said. It was drifting away slowly. She tried to run after it but she couldn't will her legs to move. She was stuck, Defenseless on the ground.

Her eyes snapped open. She didn't move, but she felt the world around her. A slight breeze was coming from where her head was, and the sky above her was lightening slowly. It was cold, but still she felt rather comfortable. It was an odd feeling ans she realized she should probably be cold. There were walls around her, gray walls made of brick stretching up a few feet in the air. A word surfaced in her mind: Alley. The ground was hard a rough, she could feel little pebbles sticking into her back but that didn't matter. It didn't bother her. She turned her head slightly to look to her left. A green dumpster sat there tiny little creatures were moving below it. Mice maybe? They seemed more aware of her than she was of them. They'd been aware for some time?

She reached out with her hearing, there was a loud noise coming from the entrance of this…Alley. Yes! This was an alley. Why was she in an alley? This puzzled her and since she felt completely comfortable, she continued to listen. The mice below the dumpster dared a squeak.

She sat up to find she was stiff all over like she had been thrown to the ground. She felt like she should be bruised but she knew she wasn't. Her body showed no signs of damage. She didn't ask why she wouldn't be bruised. It didn't matter.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the ally for any sign of danger. She found her vision danced from one point to another and fighting back the urge to look at everything at once. Everything was so… Vibrant. She paused when she found no apparent danger, and turned her attention back to herself. Her hands were supporting her mostly but one felt a bit too heavy. She brought her left hand up in front of her face. A ring was on her ring finger of this hand.

"_You'll__need__this"_

She pulled back startled. That was all she could remember. She touched the ring lightly with her other hand and brushed the dirt of its surface. It had a greenish sheen to it. She was confused. She had no idea where she was, why she was dumped here or even what her name was. Her memory was darkness and confusion.

She stood up, to what she thought should have been shaky, but surprisingly wasn't. She was totally in control of her body, something that felt odd somehow. She had no shoes to speak of. Her shoes or what were left of them were falling apart. They had been a pair of flip flops by the looks of it so she hooked them off and tossed them into the dumpster to her left with ease. She brushed more dirt off her skirt which probably was black once, but now was a dirty black – gray, and slowly carefully walked toward the sound of laughter, and talking, but only when she had figured that she had removed a sufficient amount of dirt. She kept near the wall in case she needed to hide. She felt as if she showed herself she might get killed. That thought had to be irrational, but it still stuck with her. She was edging near the edge of the wall when she jumped back as two girls walked by looking half drunk. They stumbled over each other, their arms interlocked together. One of the girls fell into a puddle and began to laugh uncontrollably as the other two helped her out. They looked, Fragile. Why did they looks so breakable?

She ignored them turning to the sound of a beat. "A pub or a rave." She thought. She approached curiously keeping herself mainly in the shadows. A large hulky man stood at the front of a line of people. He was wearing all black except his tie with was a bright red. A blood red. For some reason this colour intrigued her. Red, the colour of blood. That beautiful rich colour.

"This was a party." She said to herself quietly. She walked curiously toward the man.

"Stand back!" he yelled to a few people as they tried to rush him to get though to the party. He turned to look at her.

"Wadd'you want girly?" He paused looking for a response. "You got a ticket?" he asked softer now looking concerned.

A ticket? For what? She shook her head in response.

"I'll call you a taxi; tell him to take you to the hospital." He said and she looked at him surprised, and then looked down. The clothing she was wearing was ripped and torn; to him she may have looked like she was attacked.

She backed up quickly trying to keep the fear from her face and she turned around and ran. She didn't know why but the hospital was a bad idea, but it just felt wrong. Something would happen if she was sent there, something bad. She continued to run, not at full power, but fast enough to detour any followers.

The colour of red. It popped out at her all over the place. It was in the signs as she moved past, and most of all in the people. As she started to slow she felt an odd ache in her throat, and realized she was thirsty, (or was it hungry?) and had been for some time, but had tried to ignore it. She shook her head and then collided into a man who was standing on the side walk. He steadied her checking for something, maybe checking if she was drunk?

"Hey baby." He said holding her near to him. "Your cold." He said smiling down at her in an odd way.

She looked up at him. She didn't move, or run or scream and he looked a little bemused. She felt odd around him. He wasn't bad to look at but he didn't… feel right.

"Let me take you home baby." He said swinging his hand back, and suddenly the world around her went black.

"Lil' Weakling. She'll be some fun eh"

…

She awoke to feel herself being carried.

"Come on in baby." She heard him mutter as he opened a door with his foot. She knew it was hit foot by the way he shifted and how the collision between door and body had sounded. He carried her, to what felt like a set of stairs and up.

She was thrown onto something soft and her clothes were torn off. A swift movement she couldn't really understand. She was very thirsty now. Her throat was burning for liquid. She opened her eyes and she sat up quickly on the bed and looked around dazed. She felt weaker, and tired.

A few minutes passed and the need for liquid just increased. She'd felt no need to move, or run. Why that would waste energy and she was beginning to become light headed.

"Oh, Baby's woken up." The man said walking out of a small room wearing only a pair of boxers. She looked down at her self to see she was wearing only underwear. A bra and panties. Now she was feeling defiantly odd, her throat was terribly hot and dry, but the rest of her body was cold and achy. Worst of all her mind wasn't dizzy but in an odd way, fixated. Fixated on this man.

"Why didn't baby run?" he said walking toward the bed. She edged farther back until she was touching the bed frame.

"Why didn't baby hide?" he said in a taunting way and he got up on the bed on his knees. He edged farther forward. Before he had just smelt like cologne, but now he smelt appetizing, mouth-watering even.

He put his hand out and brushed her hair off her cheek, and then pulled her forward a hand on her back pushing her into him.

"Baby needs to get warm." He said moving his hand up to her neck and his other hand down onto her butt.

He pulled her in closer and pushed his pelvis against hers. He clamped his mouth down onto hers and began to pull her down onto the bed. He pushed her down and he began to try to unclamp her bra. She pulled her mouth away from his and brought her mouth down to his throat. He began to kiss the base of her neck and she sniffed lightly at his. He smelt delicious, like a perfect meal. She bit him feeling the liquid rush between her lips. He didn't pull back, He didn't try to. Instead her seemed amused and began to nibble at her neck, and began to thrust, still partially clothed.

"Oooo, Baby's hungry, careful baby!" he said sounding a little in discomfort, but she didn't care. This liquid, his blood, tasted amazing it caused the pain in her throat to ease and almost disappear. She sucked harder drawing as much blood out as she could. She let go and pulled her head back. There was more blood in there to be had, but how to get at it? He was staring at her face in terror now. He was pulling back, and defiantly no longer…safe. She smiled and pulled her head back to ready and then struck at his neck ripping his throat out as he let out a scream of pain that changed into a gurgle and his blood poured out and she drank from him mercilessly.

His body stopped moving and the blood stopped flowing to her disgust. She wanted more, and she felt like she needed more. Her clothing was blood soaked as was the king sized bed she devoured him on. She simply tossed her undies on top of him and began to search the home for clothes.

A little while later she had come across a small dresser filled with women's clothing. She pulled through the layer until she found something suitable. She settled on a black tank-top with a pair of blue shorts which were just a little too big. She eyed herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember anything but this person looking back at her. Her reflection was Mystifying. This beautiful…monster staring back at her with perfect black hair reaching down to her back and the crystal brown eyes scared her even more because she couldn't remember what she looked like before this creature took her place. Maybe, this had always been her. She walked closer to the mirror and touched her reflection. She felt like this was familiar, or at least should be. The glass was smooth to touch. She started to wonder what would happen if she smashed it, what would happen to the mirror, and more importantly her hand? She pulled her hand back making a fist ready to strike when she heard a car pull up to the front of the house. A door to the car opened and she knew she needed to leave. She ran to the window and jumped out of it into the tall pine just outside. She found that she could easily aim for things and hit them dead on. As long as the things she was trying to do were physical she found no problem in trying them.

"Alex?" a woman's voice called from the first floor. "Are you up there?"

She pulled herself away from the window and down to the ground in one bound. About fourteen feet down, an easy drop. The movement felt natural but odd none the less.

She looked back up at the open window just a scream came from the second floor followed by the woman's frantic voice. She was trying to get him to wake up, or to get up. That woman could be her snack too. She could smell the difference in blood, but… No she shouldn't.

She peeled her vision away from the window and onto the heavily forested hills. She ran into the forest as far and as fast as she could. Trees whizzed past her and she didn't stop. Not for anything. When she began to slow the sky was getting darker, night was coming and she felt oddly tired. Her mind was a blur from what had just happened, what had just been done. She looked around for somewhere safe to stay, whatever safe was for her now.

An old farmhouse stood to the east of her. She was at the edge of the forest she had just been running through. She had only run for a few minutes but it felt longer. The new blood was coursing through her body, but her body still felt weak. She needed to rest, and it didn't matter what stood in her way. She walked to the farmhouse and stood in front of it for a few minutes. The poor old house had been neglected for some time. The deck was rotting through and some plants were growing out from the inside. She stepped up on the deck to have it creak and complain under her weight. As she stepped off it the deck crumbled away from where she had been. She jumped away and opened the door stepping inside, by the look of the old house nobody had lived here for quite along time, and yet there was still a usable bed. She made her way over to it and touched the blankets lightly. Dust had settled on it making beautiful patterns. She lay down and closed her eyes and slowly descended into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! They are greatly accepted! I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, and continuing with…*her* Since she has no name as of yet. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter, just as much as the first.**

**Sincerely yours, Rashel.**

When she opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the window. She could see the dust moats swirling through the air. She tried to remember where she was. She had come here after she had…_killed._ For some reason it felt like it should have been unsettling, but it wasn't. She didn't care for this person she had bled, she could easily push the thought away. He hadn't been like her so… why should he have been allowed to live?

She stretched like a cat, walking to the only door in this house(the front door) and opening the it. It had been raining judging by the state of the now almost completely ruined front porch, if you could even call it that. It had completely crumbled away from the foundation. The few boards that were left looked like they could fall off at any second.

She shrugged and jumped over the remnants, and continued off toward the road. The grass was knee high and tickled her bare shins. Every experience was new and exciting. The sun shining down on her skin was warm and comforting. She couldn't remember this, not one bit. She looked up into the sky to see only blue and she sighed, why couldn't she remember the sun on her face, or the wind in her hair, or even the feeling of being. Her eyes moved down back to her ring, or was it the mysterious voices ring? What was it? The Green-Blue stone shone in the sunlight and she smiled.

She reached the road and remembered that she had removed her shoes the night before. The road was a simple country road, small somewhat pointy, gray rocks. The rocks didn't bother her in fact they felt comfortable almost like walking over a bed of moss. She bent over, finding herself quite flexible, and she picked up a pebble. It was soft and yet pointy. That bothered her. She crushed it between her fingertips releasing a fine gray dust into the air.

She began to walk, no idea where she was walking to, or from where, but it gave her time to think. The little pebbles no longer bothered her feet, she forgot they were there and she didn't even notice them at all. By now she felt like she should have had a sun burn. She was hot, uncomfortably, and she just wanted it to go away. Sometimes thinking was the worst thing you could do.

"You lost?" A voice said from behind her and she spun on the spot in surprise.

It was a tall man, pale, with deep green eyes ash-black hair and absolutely beautiful.

"Damn your not human." He cursed. "I was so hoping for a snack!"

She looked at him somewhat confused. He didn't smell appetizing, he smelt, sort of like herself. His eyes scanned her and stopped on her ring he looked shocked all of a sudden and then composed himself suddenly.

"Wait, **you** have a _lapis_ lazuli? How did you get that?" He said grabbing her hand and turning it in the light to see the ring.

She pulled her hand back. "I got it... from… I don't know. None of your business." She stammered. She looked at his hand which had an almost identical ring the only difference was it was set in gold, unlike her which was in silver.

"Uh huh." He said looking deep in thought. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her. He was thinking something but she couldn't tell what.

"Who are you?" He asked snapping out of his thought. He waited just a little. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asked somewhat stubbornly. She felt like he was one of those people who would take offense to silence. He wasn't used to not being obeyed.

She looked down to the ground not wanting to talk to this new strange man who was so beautiful.

"I know you're a newborn, now where's your sire, or I'm going to have to kill you so he gets a message."

"Sire?" She asked her head snapping up. "What's a sire?"

"What?" he asked sounding shocked. "Your sire _left_ you?" He paused. "Wait, you don't know what you are?" He sounded like he didn't believe her.

"I guess." She said. He had advanced so he was only about a foot away. She looked up through her hair which had fallen in front of her face. It gave everything a dark colour, tinted like her hair, now in the light a deep brown not a black. Her hair wasn't black… That surprised her, she stared at it.

"Well, I could use this in many ways. But it is likely your sire made you and then realized what he or she had done. He left you, a new vampire, with no memory. With no knowing of fighting, or of even how to defend yourself." He said. The man stepped forward and brushed the hair from her face, then circling her. She looked at him and by his reaction, his face became soft. "I could kill you and take your power through your blood, but since you are new there seem no reason to do that since not much power is there yet, also you are quite interesting, I wish to find out why you cannot remember anything." She realized he worded things oddly. Where was he from?

"Hey newborn." He said like he was going to ask something. "How about I take you, as it is said, under my wing. How does that sound?" He asked now looking out over the field to the right.

She said nothing but walked over to him and looked out over the field.

"I don't…"

"Think of it this way," He said interrupting "if another vampire like me finds you you're not going to be as lucky. They may kill you, just because. We're monsters, you can't ignore that, But we can be…kind, or at least I can. So whadd'ya say?" He tilted his head slightly down to her.

"I guess so… when you put it that way. And by what I can see you're not going to go away anytime soon, no matter what you say." She said looking up at him. He grinned.

"Well…" He hesitated. "Yea… I'm not going anywhere. I need something to do, might as well help a new vamp." He said with a chuckle. "I'm Dustil by the way. How about you?"

"Um…" They began to walk. She didn't know how to tell him that all her pre-vamp memory was gone, including her name. "I don't know."

He stopped her pulling himself in front of her holding onto her arms, slightly bending over so he was at eye level with her. "What do you mean? Are you just not telling me, or can you seriously not remember?"

"The last one." She said walking around him, and continuing down the road. She had such a control over her body, and it felt glorious.

"Well then," he said catching up in one bound, "we're going to have to name you."

"What?" She asked. They had both slowed walking at a steady pace. The gravel road had changed to pavement.

"You need a name, if you haven't noticed most humans, or as far as I have noticed, all of them, have names. Usually two or three."

"Huh?" She asked.

"You know first, middle, last." He explained waving his hand.

"Ok, so how do we start?"

"Pick something that relates to you. Or that shows your personality."

"Like…?"

"I don't know." He said then scratched his head. "What about Angela?"

"Angel-a" She said amused "I think someone may take offence to a monster with the nickname Angel." She smiled up to him and to her surprise his face mimicked hers. He smiled back at her.

"Ok then…" He said "Ummm how about…Rose?"

"Rose?" She asked actually considering it.

"Yeah, I mean…" He started "Your as beaufiul as one, or if I may say even more." He said more quietly looking sheepish. He was a monster in a human form that could look sheepish… He was odd.

"Rose it is." She said with a smile.

They walked for a while in silence. The pavement was hot under her feet. The surroundings changed slowly.

"How did you find me?" Rose asked looking up at Dustil.

"Well to be completely honest, I wasn't looking for you. I was actually looking for a snack…" He said his sentence dying off on the last word.

"Oh."

"Well I didn't exactly expect you to be a vampire, since I haven't met many vampires with access to _lapis_ lazuli." He explained.

"Oh." She paused "Well obviously this little gem is more precious than I thought." Rose said eyeing the ring.

"A lot more precious." He said not looking down at her. "The ring needs to be enchanted by a witch, which is pretty hard since many of them have _issues_ with vamps."

"What issues?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows.

"Let's just say they don't like that we can kill entire towns **and** some of us see it as sport." Dustil explained.

"Oh, that might put a damper on friendships." Rose said with a slight smile.

Dustil just chuckled. Rose looked over at him; there was a great sadness in his eyes. He was trying to hide it, he could hide from it if he tried, and she had noticed that emotions could be simply pushed away, but he chose not to.

They continued in silence for a few minutes. The pace had gotten quicker since they stopped talking, but Rose felt like he was slowly building up a wall to keep her out.

She opened her mouth to say something then stopped. What could she say? Why do you look so sad? Did someone close to you die?

"Did you kill the man in Chicago?" He asked looking down at her. She glanced up surprised.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly.

"There was an 'Animal' attack," he used air quotes with the words animal and attack. "On a man in his mansion five days ago. He was killed on his bed with woman's clothing near to him. The police questioned the wife, but she had an alibi. So they said it was an animal attack. The man had his throat ripped out, and he was drained of blood. They thought onto the sheets, but it wasn't stained enough. Did you do it?"

She took a minute to process it.

"I think so. I killed a man, but I didn't think it was five days ago! I killed him on his bed, and ripped his throat out…" Rose said she felt like she should be in hysterics, but the feeling didn't come.

"Don't worry, we all did that, or at least most of us, for our first kill." Dustil comforted. Putting a hand on her back.

"He tasted so good!" She said her throat becoming hot again as she thought back. The taste of the blood running down her throat, the energy it provided. It was fantastic.

"Don't they all?" Dustil said musing.

Dustil smiled. "We may just have a snack." He muttered giving Rose a bit of a crooked smile. It sent shivers through her.

There was a sound up ahead, a fat man trying to fix a car. The smell of hamburgers and French fries was all around in the air.

"That's our snack." He said directing her to the man trying to fix his car.

She looked over and licked her lips expectantly, her throat burned hotter as she reached out to smell him.

"How do you feel about lunch?" Dustil asked.

"Sounds pleasant." Rose responded smiling up at her adopted sire.


	3. Chapter 3

"You got a problem with your car?" Dustil asked walking over to the man Rose trailing after him.

The man looked up his face was covered in oil, and grime. "Yeah, Something with the transmission." He said scraching his head. Rose noticed some dandruff fall down into the car. His car was an old pick-up truck. There were years worth of scratches and scrapes as well as rust around the tire trenches.

"Lemme see." Dustil said bending over the car.

"You know cars kid?" The man asked.

"Yeah! Me and my sister," He pointed over to Rose "Run a garage in a small town." Dustil must of decided their fabulous looks and age might look like their were related.

"Ahh, so what's wrong?" The man asked bending over Dustil.

"Gimme a sec." Dustil said waving the man off. "Try talking to my sis, we were just on the way to get something to eat." He said into the car.

The man turned to Rose just as Dustil winked to Rose. She put on a sweet smile.

"So what's your name?" he asked leaning onto the car trying to be… Provocative?

"Rose." She said in a sweet voice. She began to walk around the car running her fingers over the side. He followed after her intently.

"Where are you from? I'm Eddie by the way." He said. She rolled her eyes and pretended to trip. Dustil smiled. "Rose!" He said sounding shocked and worried. The man and Dustil ran over to her. Eddie was leaning over her perfectly, Dustil just to the left.

Rose turned around and Dustil smiled giving a little nod. She pulled herself up and hugged Eddie.

"Oh well thanks little lady." He said sounding proud for some reason, and then let out a scream as she bit into his throat. Dustil grabbed Eddie and bit into the other side to join her covering Eddies mouth with his hand to stop the screaming of the large man.

Rose could feel Dustil's mind through this mans blood. He was sweet, and very salty. Dustil's presence was comforting. Soon, too soon for Rose's liking his body went still and the blood stopped flowing She dropped him and pouted.

"Hmm." Dustil said. He had stood up first. He was admiring her outfit.

She looked down. Her jean shorts were mostly soaked in blood. "Oops." She muttered

"No, I think it's very… Becoming." He said, and she smiled in return.

She smiled and looked down somewhat embarrassed.

"Come on. There's a river to the east. We can wash up…or rather you can." He said with a chuckle. His outfit was spotless, she now understood why he wore all black, other than it was totally cute.

They reached the river, and the blood washed out the moment she stepped in. The water was cold while it rushed past her legs, but she could feel so much through the water. Little heat from fish, and other animals. A deer ran from the water a bit higher up. There was minimal stain left in the jeans, just enough that it would look like dirt to a human.

He watched her, looking away when she glanced over to him. It was a look she recognized. An admiring look.

He shook his hands splashing droplets of water into the stream. "We need to get moving. I have someone I need to meet, and like it or not, you're coming too." Dustil said walking over to her and putting his hand out to help her out.

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand as he pulled her out of the stream. She didn't need the help, but it was just his personality.

"Thanks." She said happily. He was just staring at her, her smile, her face. He shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Let's go for a run." He said putting his hand out again. He led pulling her forward at about the speed of a car. If she had been human still her arm would have been ripped off.

The two headed toward a city in the distance.

The second they came in proximity of the city Rose could smell the smog in the air. It was choking, but probably mostly unnoticeable to a human. They entered into a part of the city she would never set foot in before her vampire life. Now everything was very interesting, not terrifying. Glass littered the ground and felt odd under her feet.

"Stay close." Dustil said turning slightly and pulling her closer. "Although these human won't be dangerous to us, they can still cause problems." He said in a quieter voice. She nodded and followed after him noticing the groups of people, mostly men, in the entrances to broken buildings, and old shelters that had been forgotten. The men's eyes followed Dustil and Rose along the street.

Her feet were now caked with dirt, as well as Dustil's black shoes. They reached a dark gray building with the windows covered by old rotting boards.

"Karm? You in here?" Dustil called through the building knocking loudly on a truck offloading door. It was an old wear house that had been deserted, or at least looked it.

"Dustil," A man said in an eastern accent, maybe Indian. "I didn't think you would of turned up here after what happened last time." He paused and glanced over to Rose looking her up and down. "Especially with a _new_ newborn." He growled looking over at Rose who was wandering slowly.

"Karm it's not what you think." Dustil said.

"I hope you do remember what happened last time!" Karm said aggressively. "Because, it could happen again. Have you got complete control over this one? No human going to barge in and…" He trailed off.

Dustil grabbed him by his shirt. It tore a little as Karm was hoisted off the ground. "Don't you EVER mention that!" Dustil growled not loud enough for Rose to hear, trying not to bother her.

"What happened with..." He paused "Trav and Arie will not happen again. I'm here completely on business." He said putting Karm down. Karm brought in a huge breathe smoothing out his white-ish bowling shirt.

"Thanks for not killing me buddy." He said sarcastically.

"I could if you want…"

"I'm fine!" He said pulling away from Dustil. "What do you want Dusty?"

Dustil sighed and glanced over to Rose. She wasn't paying attention. He turned back to Karm and smacked his head into the wall not hard enough to cause unconsciousness, but hard enough that Karm began to bleed.

"Ok! Touchy aren't we?"

"We're talking papers." Dustil explained "School records for her, and proof of education for me, as well as social security, and pass ports. You know the essentials." Dustil explained.

"Yea, yea," Karm said rubbing his head. "You called me a few days ago. I got most of it, just need a picture of her." He said pulling out a camera.

"Rose." Dustil called over his shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked appearing beside him in under a second smiling expectantly up at Dustil.

"Pose there. No smile. Ears visible." Karm explained pushing her over.

She felt like growling at him, but resisted and stood over by the screen. The camera flashed and she blinked furiously. She couldn't see. She started to panic.

A hand was placed on her back. "Don't worry. Calm. Your vision will return shortly." Dustil said bending over Rose. He smelt warm and sweet she wanted to hug him.

Sure enough her vision returned just in time for her picture to be taken again, this time her smiling. She blinked quickly trying to get rid of the white in front of her vision.

"Good, good. Almost done." Karm said tinkering with something on his desk.

He spent a few minutes adjusting the picture and moved the new document to the scanner.

The door was broken open just as he sat down at the computer.

Karm sighed Exasperated. By the sound of his sigh he knew this person.

"Riley, is it really necessary to break my door each time you come in?" He asked turning around on the stool half angry half jokingly. It was like seeing two close friends meeting for the first time in a while.

Dustil pushed Rose behind him and his stance became defensive watching this new man.

"How's it going Karm?" he said ignoring the two vampires to his right. "I need your help. I'm trying to find a vamp." The vampire named Riley said.

"What type of vampire?" Karm asked sounding bored. "Old? New? Girl, guy? I have clients." He said gesturing over to Rose and Dustil.

Riley looked over at Dustil and Rose looked back to Karm and suddenly swivelled back his eyes wide with shock.

"Thought so." Dustil muttered under his breath.

Riley took a step forward seeming shocked.

"Stay back." Dustil warned. Rose was confused, what the hell was going on?

Riley ignored him but stood still staring at Rose. "Mei?" he paused watching her. "It's you isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****Reneesella who was the first ****and**** fourth reviewer. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and I am trying to write as fast as I can efficiently. The reviews are quite helpful with drive. **

**Thanks to all my readers, Rashel Deem**

"Mei that is you right?" Riley said taking a step forward, one hand slightly forward.

"Back off." Dustil said sternly not moving from between Rose and Riley.

Riley paused. "You do know what I am to her." He said looking between Dustil and Rose looking for any recognition.

Dustil sighed. "Rose. Meet your sire." He said stepping slightly out of the way. She looked over to this new Vampire, Riley and then back at Dustil. His face was angry and had an undertone of sadness. He was still blocking riley from her slightly.

Riley walked over to her swiftly deliberately brushing against Dustil. He pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Mei. I thought I would never see you again." He placed his hand on her head holding her closely.

Rose pushed him away. She hadn't hugged back.

"Mei?" He asked confused by the retraction.

"I don't know you." She said shifting toward Dustil. Dustil took a step toward her so he could grab her if he needed to.

"What?" Riley said.

"She has no memory of her human life." Dustil Explained. "I was the first vampire she met." Riley seemed confused then angry.

"So _you're_ planning on taking her from me." Riley said angrily growling slightly.

"No, I'm going to let her decide. But first why are you calling her Mei?" Dustil asked.

Rose looked up. And she felt like something hit her in the head, **Hard**.A memory? Or something else. A flash of the ally she woke up in.

"_It's ok Mei." The voice said. It sounded like Riley a hand brushed hair off her eyes, then slowly lowered her to the ground. Everything was cold._

"_Here you'll need this." A ring was slipped onto her finger "I have to go, but I'll be back in a few hours. Don't leave." He said. And then he kissed her on the top of her head before he left. She was becoming cold. Very cold and tired…_

"The reason I'm calling her Mei, Is because it is her name." Riley said gesturing angrily over to her. "

It it's funny, in a way that she chose the name Rose." He added putting his hand down to his side.

Rose was still blinking trying to remember what she had just seen.

"How is it funny?" Dustil asked. He was loosing his patience.

"Mei means Rose in Chinese." Riley said looking over to Mei.

"Well then." Dustil said. "Rose…I mean Mei;" He shook his head at her new name. "You need to decide who you want to go with. Ether one of use can be your sire, but it is your choice." Dustil said.

Mei paused. "I don't remember you" She lied to Riley. It wasn't completely untrue. She remember him only a very little. She had no idea to who he was other than his name and that small flash of a memory. She did remember him, but she still didn't know who he was.

He looked hurt. "I guess your staying with _Him_." He said with a sneer at the end.

She nodded. He looked more than hurt. He looked _pained_. Dustil walked over to Mei slowly.

"We need to get those papers." He said talking to Karm but looking at Mei. He was searching her face, seeing if she was what? Lying? Hurt?

"Right. One minute just inputting the names." Karm said typing away furiously his hand was hovering over the enter key.

"Wait." Mei said pausing to think.

"Huh?"

"Put my name in as Mei Rose Lamb." She said looking over to Riley who was leaning against a makeshift chair. Dustil had decided on the last name Lamb from the beginning, posing as Mei's Uncle. Mei smiled at Riley kindly "As a tribute to my human life."

Riley's face became pained again.

"Ok." Karm said typing in the new name with a shrug. He pressed print and in about thirty seconds the legal, or rather illegal documents were printed.

Dustil grabbed Mei's arm picking up the documents with his free hand and directing her to the door. He was never rough with her, just strong.

"Come on," Dustil said when they reached the street. It was dusk, the sky a gray orange colour. He was leading her back the way they had come. The humans who had been hanging around had disappeared inside.

"Where?" She asked watching him wearing a completely innocent face.

He paused after glancing down to her. His face softened. He seemed to have a soft spot for her for some reason.

"You did nothing wrong." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. He brought it up near to her face and immediately pulled away looking hurt.

"It must be a shock seeing him, even if you don't remember it still leaves a mark. It's a lot worse when your human life chases you." He said not facing her. He turned around his face composed to a happy face, but his eyes couldn't hold that smile.

"What happened?" She asked watching his face, mostly his eyes. The eyes told everything. You could never hide if you were truly hurt, because your eyes can speak an unspoken language.

"What?" He asked confused then he caught on. "What?" He asked more harshly. "You don't need to know." He ground his teeth slightly.

"But it's good for you to open up." She said walking slowly over to him, then around him. She was now facing him. He watched her wearily. She began running her fingers over the collar of his shirt.

"No" he said pulling away grabbing her wrists. "Last time I got close to someone…" He paused letting go of her hands and letting his drop to his sides.

He turned away from her. "You are young. You don't understand how easy it is to relate to people after you've lived for 302 years. But at the same time it's so difficult. Humans are easy, you just used them, or play along with their wants, then snap!" He smacked his hands in front of her face causing her to jump slightly. "They're food."

She watched him. "Humans are idiots, they have no idea what is going on around them, but at they same time I envy them. Ignorance is Bliss." He explained then smiled calmly. "Come on, let's start you new life. I have a place for us up in the country-side."

"What are you going to do?" Karm asked somewhat annoyed.

"I'm going to kill him." Riley said his voice full of rage.

"Dude, seriously? He's go what? 300 years on you?"

"263 years actually." Riley said inspecting the half of the storage facility that was Karm's home. "You got any spikes or stakes around here?"

"No. I'm a vampire. I don't want to be rolling onto them in my sleep." He said annoyed. "You're not going to be able to kill him Riley. The only way you can get Mei back was if you could turn back time, but that's not possible."

Riley paused then turned on the spot looking over to Karm. "What about witches?"

"You'd need at least two that would work together, and work with you. They don't exactly like Vampires." Karm explained. Sounding matter of factly.

"I know that, but there are a group of witches I've heard about. If I could get to them…" He faded out thinking. "Thanks Karm. I'll talk to you later."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the comments! I really Appreciate the reviews, helps the drive to write! Please do enjoy this next chapter, sorry its so short.**

**Read on, Rashel Deem**

They reached a small town at night fall. Dustil had explained about how he had rented out a small flat for them. He was being modest. It was a penthouse with wide open areas and a beautiful view of the farmland behind it. She wandered around the house inspecting everything about it. There were two rooms set out, fully furnished as bedrooms. One with a massive blue king sized bed, and the other with a slightly smaller queen sized bed furnished with baby blue and black sheets.

There was a dining room that smelled distinctively of pine, and a kitchen that seemed to be pristine. Maybe even never used.

She exited out into the main room where Dustil was closing the curtains. Everything in this house was so…_designer._

Dustil turned and smiled to Mei. "First off, don't eat the neighbours." He said smiling his teeth slightly exposed.

She put on a pouty face. "Awe, but I wanted a snack!" She whined jokingly.

He smiled. "Your room is the one with the black and blue bed. Go ahead, check it out." He said turning toward the kitchen.

Her room was almost right beside the bathroom, which was probably the only flaw with this house. The bathroom was small.

Her room was beautiful, and large. The bed took up the majority of the room, but there was still a lot of space for moving around. There was a closet near to the edge of the room. Its door stood out the most, a dark brown with the dark indigo coloured walls.

She walked over and turned the door handle curiously. The room beyond was about the same size as the room, maybe bigger. The walls were lined with racks, and in wall closets holding each a different colour. Dustil came up behind her.

"Sorry, but this was the best I could do on short notice." He said and Mei turned on the spot and hugged him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She said moving from one closet to the next. She pulled out a light yellow silk dress and let out a squeak.

"I love it!" She said bouncing back to Dustil her eyes full of excitment.

He just smiled, and for the first time the smile reached his eyes.

She sat with him on the couch after changing into the little yellow dress.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Do I? Of course I do!" She said looking around. "It's…Beautiful."

He smiled then looked down into his whiskey.

"To be honest I had this already planned out, over a year ago." Dustil explained.

"A year ago…?"

"I had my own newborn, I loved her." He paused taking a swig from his glass. "But so did another. A human to be exact."

"A human?" Mei asked watching the swirling colours in the whiskey.

"The newborn I created was called Airia, and she had been dying, of cancer actually." He said.

"So you turned her to save her?"

"Yea. But she wanted her boyfriend there when she changed. She had been planning on turning him and living with him forever." Dustil explained the sadness from before entered his eyes.

"What happened?" Mei asked. She didn't dare touch him. He looked like he would break at contact.

"She fell in love with me, and her boy didn't like that." Dustil looked up from his drink. "He attacked me and she tried to…" He broke off, his voice trembling. "I really loved her. I didn't mean to, but it happened. I refuse to block out my emotions because I'm afraid I'll forget her." He said.

Mei watched him pityingly. She leaned forward and hugged him. Dustil was always so strong, but right now he was a little puppy. She closed her eyes and she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He didn't reject her like normal he just held her.

Riley had reached the small house by nightfall. But he had more trouble trying to talk to the three witches. He had known the oldest one for about twenty years.

"Please let me in!" Riley yelled desperately when they had slammed the door on him.

The door opened again after a few minutes of agonizing silence.

"Why should we?" The two younger witches asked.

"I need help. I'll pay whatever you want." Riley said desperetly. One of the younger witches looked back, the older witch nodded and the younger witch turned back. They seemed on edge just having him outside their house. Sure he couldn't come in, but he could burn the house to the ground.

"You may come in Vampire." The two witches said in unison.

He entered. It always felt so weird when he did. It was like walking through a wall of warm water.

"What is it you want Riley?" The older witch said. She was glaring. She didn't want him to be here even more then her granddaughters did.

"I need you to cast reverse time spell." He said watching the three. The older witch looked at him more attentively but still hid what she was thinking.

"Why do you think we can do that?" She asked.

"Because I know you can." Riley said, and pulled out a wad of fifty dollar bills. "I need you to reverse it to when my newborn awoke." He explained tossing the money over.

"First off, wee need samples of her human and vampire DNA, such as hair or blood." One of the younger witches said as there grandmother counted the money.

"Lissa!" The older witch yelled and the blonde girl. "Tally here." She said motioning the two girls over. They each stood on either side of the older woman. The two young girls were twins. One with red hair the other with blonde.

"Yes, as Lissa said, we need a sample of both human and vampire DNA. We can turn the time back to when those two permanently bonded, in other words her last human seconds before she awoke as a vampire." The old woman said.

"Alright, I can do that." Riley said watching the three.

"Also, only you and we will be able to remember what happened. Only we four will be able to remember this reality." She explained not completely trusting Riley.

"That's ok." He said back.

"And we need you to get the other ingredients." The blonde said as the red-head handed him a piece of paper with a list on it.

"Ok…" He said more confused now.

"Get those for us, and your newborn will be yours, as I am guessing you screwed up." The old woman said.

"You could say that." Riley muttered. "I'll be backing a few days, max a week."


	6. Chapter 6

Mei shifted in her new bed. She opened her eyes and immediately groaned. The sun was streaming in trough a small crack in her curtains and was **Bright**. She wanted them closed, but was still too tired to move. So she just reached out with her hand and then dropped it. She was too far away to do anything. She rolled over then froze. The curtains were closed. She sat up and stared at them.

"What the…?" She said watching the curtains. Then shook her head. They must have been closed already. 'I'm seeing things' She thought.

She ignored the feeling of something being wrong with her. She went into her closet and searched for something to wear.

She had changed into a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt by the time she had come out.

"You look nice." Dustil said looking up from s newspaper when she entered the main room.

"Thanks." She said, still a little shaken from earlier.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking over to her putting his newspaper down.

"Yea," She said after a pause. "Just a little hungry." She said with a smile.

"We can go out hunting if you want." He said moving to the clothing hooks in a second and grabbing a leather jacket off a hook near the front door, and motioning to the door.

"Sure." She said following him.

They had run to a nearby forest, which wasn't hard to find. The town was surrounded by forest.

"We can't feed on humans while we're here." Dustil explained. "The population is too small to let you accidentally kill someone. So we are going to have to feed on animals for now."

She nodded listening. Humans were so much easier to find. They were much louder than an animal.

"So how do I do this?" She asked sounding like a kid that had just been given a massive project.

"Just let go. Just hunt." Dustil said. "I'll be around. Just I need some food too."

"Kay." She said and he disappeared. She could still smell him so he wasn't too far.

She closed her eyes. This was way different to hunting a human. She could smell everything in the forest. She let herself wander and soon she found herself following the scent of something. She had no idea of what she was doing. It was like she was in a trance, unlike when she played with the humans. When she re-awoke there was s dead bear in front of her.

"Huh." She said turning on the spot and following Dustil's scent. In the time it had taken her to kill a bear he had taken down two deer.

He looked up at her.

"You done?"

"Yea."

"Good. We need to go." Dustil said standing up and wiping his mouth with a small tissue.

"Where?"

"You may not know this but it's a Sunday." Dustil said they were walking toward his jeep.

"Your not telling me we're going to church?"

"God no." He paused. "Sorry turn of phrase."

"Then what?" Mei asked now curious.

"We're getting you school supply's." Dustil said watching her reaction.

"I'm going to school?"

"Yep, as a grade eleven student." He smiled getting in his jeep.

"Why?" she said getting into the jeep after him.

"You need a life, even though you are dead now you can still live if you get what I mean."

"Yea." She said. He started up the jeep. She had been deep in thought last time she had gotten into this vehicle and she hadn't heard the light sputter of the engine, or the sound of the gasses escaping through the pipes.

They sat in silence which just made it worse. She began to think back to her room that morning. There was no way of denying that she had not closed those curtains from her bed without touching them. The only question was if this was a normal vampire thing, or she was just unusual.

She wanted to ask him, but she felt like she shouldn't. She didn't know why, in fact she wanted to but she felt like there was something holding her back.

They returned to Dustil's apartment by nightfall.

"I need to go out for a few things quickly is that ok?" He asked after she put the bags full of not only school supplies, but also clothing down on the floor.

"Yea, I'll be fine." She said with a smile. She put her right hand up. "I promise not to eat the neighbours." She said solemnly.

"Yea…" He said leaving and locking the door behind him. She heard the sound of his car turning on. It always made a light grumble.

She waited fifteen minutes before she was sure he was gone. She had been sitting on the couch barely watching the TV.

"Alrighty." She said. She wanted to know if she had some sort of power. She placed a piece of bread which was in the fridge for some reason, on top of a small table. She stared at it for a few seconds concentration on that tiny slice on the table and then sighed.

"I can't move you." She said with a little laugh. She waved her hand at it turning around and it flew across the room and into the wall. She froze, a hysterical giggle rising in her throat. The bread was now on the floor.

"Ok, there's something more here…" She said. She knelt by the bread. Both times she had moved things she had waved at them or moved her hands. She stared at the bread for a few seconds then raised her hands off her lap. She wanted the bread to float, and almost like it could hear her it began to. She imminently dropped her hands and sat back shocked.

"Alright," She paused talking to herself. "I don't understand this." She said confused. She shut her eyes and reached out. Maybe Dustil was coming back soon. There was a vampire nearby, Dustil had taught her to search with her mind. Strange though, she hadn't heard his jeep. She stood up. He was just outside the door. On queue there was a knock on the door. She bounced up over to it unlocking it and opening it widely.

"Riley?" Mei asked watching her sire who was standing at the door opening she couldn't hide her surprise. She was after all expecting Dustil.

He seemed shocked. "You remember me?" He asked searching her face. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for. "You don't" He said matter of factly, sounding down.

"Why are you here?" Mei asked watching him.

He didn't answer. He didn't seem to be particularly happy.

"Riley please just go." She said closing the door. He pushed his hand out catching the door and wrenching it open.

"I'm sorry." Riley said still looking down. He paused then watched Mei's face.

"For what?" She asked puzzled. "You did nothing wrong."

"No, I'm sorry for this." He said leaping forward and stabbing something into her arm. She became paralyzed almost instantly something spreading through her veins. She was burning from the inside. She tried to move finding it agonizingly painful.

"Ri…ley…" She managed to get out falling to the ground. She felt like she was on fire from the inside. She shook slightly.

"I'm sorry my love." Riley said leaning over her pulling something out of his coat crouching over her. She felt a sting in her arm which should have been impossible. Mei wanted to retaliate with something. Hit him or bite him, but she couldn't move. She was in pain and it was now spreading through her whole body. She was now tired, no weak, her eyes willing themselves to close.

"I'm so sorry love. But you'll be with me soon." He said. Riley watched her almost pityingly. He held up a siring which was holding a dark red liquid. Her blood she realized. Her vision was beginning to get cloudy and dark. He leaned over her seeming like he was going to kiss her, but he pulled back. She forced her mind to send out a message to Dustil. If he was near he would get it, hopefully. She was weak, everything dimming; every sense was handy-capped now.

"Sleep well love. We'll be together soon." Riley said, and that was the last thing she heard, as she slipped into darkness the fire taking her.

Dustil came up to the house expecting some sort of noise or mess, but there was only silence coming from the house.

"No, no, no what happened?" He thought, her signal was weak and wasn't responding to any mental encouragement.

He locked his jeep and sprinted up the stairs taking four at a time. He pulled his keys out, and shook his head. He reached for the door knob expectation to have to break open the door, but finding it unlocked.

When he entered he stopped in shock. Mei was lying on the floor un-moving. He stared wide eyed.

Not again he thought, Memories flashing past his eyes.

"Airia." He whispered not even knowing he was saying it. The memory of the red head girl laying on the ground with a stake in her heart absolutely still, all colour drained from her skin came back to him hitting him like a brick.

He fell to his knees now beside her. He didn't know what to do, what if she was dead? He put a hand hovering over her mouth and nose. She was still breathing.

He let out a nervous sigh. She was just unconscious, not dead. He picked her up off the ground placing her on the couch. Hopefully she would recover. He paused. She smelled different. He took another whiff and to his surprise the smell burned his nose.

"Vervain." He spat. Who had done this to her? Mostly why had she not seen it coming? Of course she was still young, but she should have been able to defend herself from a human. He paused watching her still body. Unless she was attacked by a vampire…


	7. Chapter 7

Muttering. Quiet faint noises. She was drifting…somewhere.

She opened her eyes and things didn't come into focus right away. She sat blot upright flinging a lamp from the small side table in front of her into the wall. That seemed to fix her vision. She hadn't touched that.

"Mei?" Dustil said jogging over, which by a human's point of view looked like running. She said nothing just watching him. She moved her arm and internally grimaced, everything hurt.

He smiled hesitantly. "You didn't have to destroy the lamp." He said looking over to the shattered remains.

'Sorry' she mouthed.

He paused looking confused. Looking at the table the lamp came from, then to the wall and finally to Mei.

He said nothing but looked questioning. Mei shifted then groaned.

"You okay?

"Yea, I guess." She said rubbing her neck. "I'm a little stiff."

"You will be." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I had hoped you knew. From what I can tell you were stabbed with a syringe filled with a Vervain mixture. That seemed to knock you out, and it was actually dangerous. From what I could tell it was injected directly into your blood stream." Dustil said watching her.

She paused. "So that was the burning sensation?"

"Yea." He sat down next to her staring at the mark on the wall. She had ripped the wallpaper and slightly cracked the wall. "Do you know who did it to you?" He asked turning to her and watching her for any repercussions from the Vervain.

She was about to say that it was Riley, but for some reason she stopped. He'd kill Riley.

"I don't know." She muttered. "I answered the door, but there was nobody there so I turned away from the door." She lied quietly.

"Uh huh." He murmured standing up scratching his head.

She watched him as he began to pace. He was deep in thought which was easy to tell. Back and forth for what seemed ages.

There was silence as he paced then stopped.

"It's odd you know." Dustil said stopping, his back to Mei.

"What?"

"That they didn't kill you." Dustil said turning around. "I mean if they knew you were a vampire hunter, then why didn't they kill you? Why not finish the job?"

She didn't answer. He continued to muse.

"Unless there was a reason." He said turning toward her. He was staring at her unmoving, concentrating on something.

He snapped out of it in an instant.

"I need to go out." He said "You'll be fine right?" He asked shutting the door behind him not waiting for a response. Wouldn't it be bad if he left her alone again?

"Yea." She muttered looking at the closed door. "I'll be fine."

Riley knocked on the door for the fourth time impatiently. It was getting colder, mid fall. The door opened to the older witch.

"You vampires." She said shaking her head. "Need to learn patience."

Riley followed in after her. The house was completely un-changed, still a little wooden shack on the inside.

The witch was still talking. "After hundreds of year vampires should be great at waiting."

"But I'm only 39…" he muttered glancing over to the two younger witches who were making something with boiling water.

The older witch had stopped ranting, and snapped her fingers.

"Hmm?" Riley asked turning back to her.

"Do you have the ingredients?"

"Yea." Riley said pulling them from his coat.

The witch rifled through pulling out different ingredients in plastic bags, until she came to the little vial of blood. She smiled and ignored the rest of the ingredients. Riley watched her confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she took one drop of the blood out into a shallow stone bowl.

"Testing the blood" She explained putting a few different types of herbs into the bowl.

"For?"

"Not for anything really." One of the younger witches said walking up behind him.

He swivelled to watch her. It was the redhead, Tally.

"But still for something." The other younger witch, Lissa cooed.

"Then for what?" He asked again annoyed. He really hated witches.

"Such an odd aura…" Tally said circling him.

"Tally." The older witch said in such a way it sounded like 'stop that'. "We're looking for something special. There is a prophecy set to unwind around this time about a vampire who shall save our people from the unknown."

Riley paused. "What else does it say?"

"The vampire will have the power of movement with its mind." She paused. "In other words, telekinesis."

"And you think it could be my vampire girl?"

"Yes it could be but we are checking the blood, and if she is, then we will not cast the spell. She is the one to save the world, and if we change the past them maybe she would not save any one she may become _pompous_." The old witch said looking down at her small bowl.

"What are you looking for?" Riley asked now impatient.

"When I grind these herbs into her blood if we get a reaction other than smoking, since Vervain is used," Riley took a step back at that word. He may be young but he had heard of Vervain before, in fact he'd used it just recently and judging by how Mei reacted it was painful. "Then we will turn the time back."

"Then just do it." He said.

She ground the herbs into the blood and it began to smoke. Riley smiled taking a step forward. Why had he been worried? The older witch turned to him and then something happened even to fast for him to follow. A bright purple light exploded outward from the bowl, followed by the herbs and blood. He was thrown back against the wooden wall. Some of the mixture hit him and he let out a hiss scratching the Vervain mixture off the said of his face. He was now on the floor and everything was now settling. He looked up. The older witch was relativity un-injured, but he could smell blood. The older witch looked around. Tally was beginning to get up and Lissa was whimpering. She was holding her arm as she got up. That's were the blood smell was coming from. The old witch shuffled over.

"Lissa let me see." She said to the young blonde and she sprinkled a very putrid smelling herb on her arm, but the fresh blood smell was now gone, mostly.

The old witch was now back to the table. The stone bowl was now complete rubble.

"We cannot do this spell for you." She said. "Please leave."

"Why not?"

The witch seemed annoyed. "Because she is the prophesied one."

"So?" Riley said now towering over the witch.

"It would be the death of our people." She said. Riley didn't like this. He grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her in the air.

"I will not do it." She coughed out.

"Then," He said with a sneer "I will kill you, and one of your grand-daughters." He said the witches face now going red. The other two cowering in the corner. He then smiled sticky. "I will turn the red head, and make her feed other the other." He looked up to the witch who was now becoming feeble. "Do you like that?" He asked angrily.

The door opened. Riley turned back dropping the old witch on the floor. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Dustil I believe?" Riley asked.

"Is there actually a reason for killing these witches?" He asked then sniffed the air. That smell… Mei's blood.

Riley walked toward him as the old witch crawled over to her grand-children.

"Ha." He said beginning to chuckle. "You can't come in." He said and turned away from Dustil. "You can only watch as I kill these witches." He turned back. "Which should I turn?" He asked approaching the witches.

"Maybe you should watch your back." Dustil said and Riley spun around as he was hit on the back with a wooden club.

"How?" He asked crawling backward.

"I was pre-invited. You idiot." He took a second short at Riley and riley rolled away. "You think I live for 300 years and don't visit the best witches in the world?"

"Back off!" Riley said getting to his feet his back to the wall.

"Why? I've got over two hundred years on you." Dustil said throwing him to the ground.

Mei had gotten bored. She had followed Dustil. She walked up the path slowly the sun streaming down onto her face.

There was noise coming from the house. A small shack. She carefully walked up the porch watching her feet. She had bad experiences with porches.

The door was open she stepped forward into the house and surprisingly got pushed out.

"Back off!" she heard a voice say. She looked dim to see Riley against a wall.

"Why? I've got over two hundred years on you." She heard Dustil say in a voice she had never heard him use. It was angry, protective and wild.

She stood at the door. Riley was getting his ass kicked so to speak. She wanted them to stop, so she did in the only way she knew she could absolutely stop them from hurting each other. She put her hand out and they began to levitate.

Dustil swore, loudly, and Riley looked around to see what was happening.

Dustil saw her first.

"Mei." He said simply but he sounded shocked, and upset.

"Mei!" Riley said excitedly and then paused.

"This is the one?" The older witch said walking over to Mei at the door. "You may come in young one." She said. Mei took a hesitant step in. the old witch walked past Riley and smacked his head with a rock vase. Hard enough that the rock cracked.

She let both the men drop. Dustil landed on his feet, and riley on his stomach. He let out a groan as he hit the floor with a thud.

The witch smiled at Mei and Mei glanced to Dustil.

"They believe you to be the prophesised one." Riley said sounding annoyed standing up and brushing the dirt off his top, glaring at Dustil.

"And I guess you are since you made us float." Dustil continued.

Mei nodded. She didn't want to show them she had power, but she had to she had stop them from fighting. Something was telling her to.

"There is more than one vampire in this room who has a significant destiny." The old witch said.

Dustil Mei and riley turned to her. "Who?" Dustil asked, and judging by Riley's face he wanted to ask too.

"They will know who they are. The continuing one. He loses everything near and dear to him. He will out live everyone he cares for. Until there is no one he cares for them his life will end."

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The older witch said. "The one who loves her the most."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, I got Distracted. I'm working on the second (Or if you'd rather) the first story in this chain. You're not likely to see that one for about four months at a minimum.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy. Rashel.

Mei looked between Dustil and Riley. What did this witch mean? The continuing one?

They were sitting at a small wooden table, which hadn't been destroyed by the boys scrabble. The three withes were eating quietly, but seemed to be more at ease.

"The prophecy states, that the mind mover, as we like to call them, ahem, you," The witch paused seeming slightly embarrassed. "That you will save our people from the Hunters."

"_Our_ people?" Dustil asked stressing the first word.

The older witch seemed annoyed by his anger. "We have taken that to mean," She said speaking only to Mei "The magical community. In other words, vampires and witches."

"Who are the hunters?" Mei asked after a few seconds of silence.

"We don't know." The old witch said sounding calm.

"You told me," Riley said sounding annoyed "That she would save the humans."

"We shortened it for those who lack the brain capacity." Tally said angrily spitting the last word at Riley.

Lissa looked at her redhead twin in shock and so did their grandmother. Tally looked at her grandmother innocently, and the old woman smiled sweetly.

"Like my granddaughter said, we shortened it." She said smiling as Riley became more furious. Riley stood up. If it had been one of those comics steam would be coming from his ears Mei thought.

"Don't even." Dustil said watching Riley looking warning but still bored. Riley paused then turned and left the small house.

"That's much better." Tally said. "What?" She asked when Lissa continued to stare at her. "He threatened to Kill us both and turn me!"

Dustil seemed bored, then froze. "You need to move."

"What?" The old witch asked.

Dustil stood up Mei watching him confused. "If Riley threatened your lives, the likelihood is that he is going to be coming back. He's invited, so he could come back during the night and kill you. He's mad and we can't be here all the time. Any break he gets he'll take."

The old witch nodded and turned to Tally and Lissa. "Pack up, grab as much as you can, we're leaving tonight."

Lissa and Tally nodded getting up and running to the opposite sides of the house packing things into bags.

"We'll move tonight, probably to somewhere safer, maybe Canada." She said touching Dustil's hands kindly.

He smiled down at her nodding slightly. Mei watched him, he looked like, he was in love? No way!

The witches packed up and left the second sunlight hit the sky. Dustil waved goodbye to them and turned back to his Jeep.

"Do you love them?" Mei asked getting in the Jeep not making eye contact. Dustil paused then got in.

"Excuse me?" he asked starting the car.

"You love her don't you?" Mei asked not looking at him.

He chuckled slightly looking at the road. "Of course I do." He said. She looked up at him hurt. He burst out laughing as Mei stared at him in disbelief.

"The old witch, her name is Tiina." He said after calming down "She's my granddaughter."

"What?" Mei asked with a jolt.

"My wife had a son with me before I was changed, he in turn had a daughter with a woman who was a witch, but didn't know it. Magic skips every other generation. Tally and Lissa don't know I'm their great-great-grandfather, yet." Dustil explained.

"What?" Mei repeated.

"They're going to find out when Tiina dies." He said continuing ignoring Mei's second what. "Its written in her will. I mean are they actually going to believe me if I randomly appear and say: Hey guys I'm your great-great-grandfather!" Dustil explained pulling up onto the driveway to their home.

Mei nodded getting out of the car. Walking up the wooden steps.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Mei asked as he unlocked the door. She walked in; the place was the same as always.

"It never came up," he paused stepping in after her. "A better question is why didn't you tell me Riley attacked you?" He asked shutting the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

***Read Please* Hey Guys, I'm SO sorry My update took so long but I decided to edit all my previous chapters, and re-write this one. Hope you guys enjoy**

**Rashel Forever.**

Dustil hadn't pressed on the matter of Riley attacking Mei, and stealing her blood. He didn't talk to her much anymore, even though he saw her regularly.

Mei had started high school, for in her memory, the first time. Dustil had faked records to become a teacher. He was teaching, ironically, history. Mei was a grade eleven student, since neither of them knew her actual age. Not much had happened since they had traveled to the witches' home. The old woman and her grandchildren had actually made it to Alberta in Canada. It had been over a week since she had found out she was part of a prophecy. She had also managed to mostly control her power.

The high school was tiny, four hundred students as a max at one time. She had often tried on clothing for Dustil to tell her if it was good or not. Today she was wearing black sandals, a black short skirt, a white tank top with a black cover top. All the clothing she had found in the massive closet happened to fit, almost like the girl he had mentioned before was the same size as Mei.

The first day she had gone was simply to pick up her schedule and get a locker. Today she was actually going. She had been able to hear what the humans had been saying and thinking, thanks to Dustil, and they were curious. Almost everyone had already heard about her, and the rumours were mostly complete crap. But they all agreed that she was a new girl that nobody in town had met yet, and by their standards she was hot. School was just a distraction, more for Dustil than for Mei. He had kept in frequent contact with some of his vampire friends, and even a few had visited. They didn't know what they were looking for yet. They didn't know what Mei was supposed to save the magical world from.

Dustil pulled up to the school. It was rather small in physical size, as well as the student body. He smiled to Mei then stepped out. She waited watching him move up the steps, then she got out and all the eyes that had been watching Dustil turned to her. Most of the watchers were boys, but some were girls. She picked up stray thoughts, such as, 'Holy crap she's hot', or 'wow they look alike. I thought that they were only uncle and niece.'

She sighed and walked up as provocatively as possible.

She had spent the two minutes before the bell in her locker, not wanting to meet eyes of other students. When she turned at the bell she met the eyes in the hall. They were ALL staring at her, trying to be conspicuous.

Her first class was trigonometry, she couldn't remember it but somehow she still knew it would be dull. She entered in the class last by the looks of how everyone was seated. The class went to a dull whisper as she entered and handed the note to the teacher. The teacher was a short woman with too many wrinkles to count. Her eyes were like a hawk with tiny pupils and a stone cold stare. Mei smiled back warmly. The teacher, Mrs. Wringing (judging by the name on the chalk board) pointed Mei to a seat and then in a drawling voice said "This is Mei Lamb, please welcome her to her new school."

The class was silent.

"WELCOME HER!" Mrs. Wringing screamed and the class jumped giving a petty 'Welcome Mei'

"Thank you." Mrs. Wringing said turning back to the chalkboard.

Mei sat down with an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. This class was going to be fun! Not.

Mei spent the whole class being stared at and whispered about. Most were newly created rumours, but a few were along the lines of 'Omigosh she is sooo hott!'

The class went on like that, just continuing with the drawling Mrs. W. and the staring and whispering. Apparently Mrs. Wringing didn't notice when her class didn't listen.

The bell rang to what felt like over three hours to Mei. She had gone through the minds of her fellow students. The girls had a scatter of thoughts from 'EW what is she wearing? that whore' to 'I really hope Jessie's ok'

Mei exited out of the classroom, to her lunch period, second period was all grade eleven lunch. Mei was being followed to the cafeteria by a group of people. She didn't know if she should stop or just ignore them. She decided to go into the cafeteria and sit down. She was being followed by a group of the rather pretty girls. They sat down at the table Mei just sat at.

"Hey girl." One of them said. She was tall and unnaturally thin. "What do you think of cheerleading?" She asked.

"You look like the right build!" A small brunette with tight curls said happily.

"Quite Shelly." The tall girl said whipping around to glare at Shelly. The tall girl had long blonde hair that was definitely dyed by the looks of her dark roots.

"So have you been cheerleading before?" She asked sweetly turning back to Mei.

"No." Mei said holding back saying 'not that I know.'

"Well do you want to give it a try?" A sweet sounding red-head asked. She was also unnaturally thin just like the fake blonde.

The Blonde held back yelling at the red head, was the blonde the head of the group?

Mei contemplated it for a second then said "No thanks." The girls looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"No thanks." Mei said then looked to Shelly "Good luck though." Shelly beamed.

"Your loss girl." The blonde said turning away the rest of the group following. Shelly stayed behind.

"Shelly!" The blonde yelled.

"I'm not come Teresa." Shelly said back sitting down with Mei. Mei smiled at Shelly.

"Thanks." Shelly said after the group left.

"For…?"

"Getting me to stand up to her finally." Shelly said. "Even though I'm gonna get hell for it later at practise."

"No problem, I guess." Mei said. Shelly made a face seeming like she was slightly disgusted.

"By the way what's your name? I know you're new and the rumours are probably completely off since each one has a different name."

"It's Mei, and you're Shelly?" Mei asked

"Well it's actually Michelle Brooks but they all call me Shelly." She muttered something like 'nicknames' under her breathe.

Mei sat for a few seconds browsing through the minds in the room as Shelly nibbled on a carrot stick.

The thoughts were loud in this school, almost like humans couldn't control it 'have you heard about…', 'it's a load of bull crap', 'oh my god I'm so gonna fail!' Then out of the blue a screaming thought full of anger and saddness 'He can't he just can't! I bet it's because of that new girl! Why would he break up with me?'

Mei turned around with that last thought. A girl with knee high leather boots a short green dress and brown hair to her waist was marching across the cafeteria anger pouring off her. That last thought was owned by her and was easily noticeable. She walked up to a group of boys and a brown haired boy wearing a football jersey made his way to the front. She slapped as hard as she could manage and it might have actually hurt a vampire. The whole cafeteria was watching her. He winced slightly rubbing his face then chuckled.

"Vince!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was nearly in tears and her face was a pinky shade.

"Hi-ya Hanna." The boy named Vince said smiling to a girl at another table.

"Why?" She asked holding her cell-phone up.

"Cuz, I don't care much for you anymore bitch." He said leaning against the table. Mei stared in horror. Were all humans like this?

The girl Hanna burst into sobs and ran from the Cafeteria. The boy named Vince started to laugh uncontrollably. His group of friends joined in. Shelly tapped Mei's shoulder.

"That girl who just ran," Shelly said talking to Mei. "She's Hanna Kell and she's the richest girl at school and one of the smartest. Vince is just a Jerk-head!" Shelly glared behind Mei's shoulder. "Just to warn you," She added "He'll probably go after you too. Just don't get attached with him that…" She struggled for a word then died into silence a fake smile coming onto her face. "Hey Vince!"

Mei didn't want to turn around but forced herself to. Shelly's voice sounded like a fake happiness.

"Hey, new girl what's your name?" He asked sitting down across from Mei.

Mei paused she felt like just standing up and walking away, she resisted that as well as lunging out and biting him. She put on a sweet smile, the same one she had used on Eddie.

"Mei Rose Lamb." She said with a cute smile.

"Mei, That is the most beautiful most delicate," He ran a hand on her bare arm "Name I have ever heard. You're such a beautiful thing." He finished trying to bring his hand to her face. She turned away from his hand, she could see that the whole room was watching Vince and her, some discreetly others just a plain stare.

"Hey, Whadd'you say we go out to a movie sometime?" He asked trying to sound Spur of the moment. Mei quickly scanned his mind. At the moment he was imaging her naked on his bed.

"You know, normally I would" Mei said standing up Shelly stood with her. "But sometimes I think that boys like you should be left in a ditch covered in gasoline and on fire. I certainty don't want to end up like another Hanna. Especially with an asshole like you." Mei said. She patted his face turning away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Who told you about us?" Vince yelled after Mei. Shelly smiled pointing to herself then ran after Mei. Vince was swearing as she ran after Mei.

Shelly didn't catch up to Mei until she had entered one of the school bathrooms. Mei had followed Hanna's mind voice and she was still in tears. Mei made her way over to the corner and crouched beside Hanna offering a tissue. Hanna took it and blotted her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hanna said shakily.

"For what?" Mei asked shocked. Why was she apologizing?

"For just being this wreak. Everyone thinks I'm a freak don't they?" Hanna asked less shaky this time.

Mei was shocked. Hanna knew she could read minds? Wait hadn't Dustil said that? No, it was a turn of phrase. Mei calmed down she had almost freaked.

"No they don't." Mei said sternly "In fact Vince came over to me and asked me to a movie and do you know what I told him?"

Hanna looked up at Mei. Her eyes were puffy and red. Hanna shook her head and muttered "no." She put her head to she chest and whimpered slightly.

"I told him he was an Asshole that should be thrown in a ditch on fire for what he did to you." Mei said and Hanna looked back up a smile twitching on her face. She burst into laughter.

After she calmed down she patted Mei on the Shoulder. "Well, you are definitely a people person. You have a way with words."

Within the hour Mei and Shelly had managed to get Hanna out of the bathroom, and had found out that Mei's next period was with Hanna, the next with both Hanna and Shelly and the last with Shelly. School may not be as much of a wreck as she had thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Listen up; I've got the precursor of this story in the works now. It should be published after this story is done. The story will be about what happened to Dustil's only Made vampire(past). The one he sired to. That one should be written better than this one (sorry about the writing style in this one. I know I screwed it up.) **

**Rashel.**

Mei got into Dustil's car after saying bye to Shelly. School had been an _interesting_ event.

"Got a new friend?" Dustil asked with a quirky smile as Mei climbed into the seat.

"Oh Shut up." She said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Just asking. Here we go." He said pulling out of the school drive, and onto the street.

Their house was only fifteen minutes from the school. For a vampire walking though a forested area was no problem, but for a normal human girl the story was different. Mei was trying to be normal.

They pulled up to the house in silence.

Mei sighed and Dustil's head whipped in the direction of the house.

"Really?" He asked exasperated.

Mei looked at him confused. She had only sighed.

He got out of the car and was at the door in under a second. This must be serious, he never risked a neighbour seeing something unusual in them.

Mei got out cautiously and followed after Dustil.

Mei walked through the front door to meet Dustil's back.

"There you are. What have you been doing?" A voice said coming from the kitchen. Dustil relaxed immediately.

"Oi, You Gav, get out of there." Dustil said pulling a vampire from the fridge.

"Hey, it's not my fault you keep very interesting things in here." The Man called Gav said. "You know there is fuzzy green stuff in there?"

Gav looked over to Mei who was still standing in the doorway. "Ah ha. This is your little prophecy you wanted me to investigate." He approached Mei slowly. He took her chin softly and looked over her face. He had ash blonde hair with a somewhat thin face covered in short whiskers. He looked like a man out of a history book.

"I'm Gavin Duklous." He said releasing her face and shaking her hand.

"Pleasure?" She said watching him still confused. He turned away seeming bored.

"Now Dustil M'boy, You wanted me to investigate this prophecy? Well first off," Gavin looked over to Mei "Are you sure this is the prophesised vampire?"

"Yes, we are. Three witches and two vampires, not including her, can tell you that."

"Good, good." Gavin took his eyes off Mei. "Well, from what I've heard there is a group of humans that call themselves The Hunters. They've invented a device that will destroy anything with magical blood. Even if it is mildly contaminated with vampire, werewolf or witch."

"You mean a whole area? How big?" Dustil asked. He was shocked, possibly even scared.

"From what I've found out, from 200 to 500 square miles."

"That's almost the size of Rhode Island." Mei said remembering something from geography. That could wipe out a whole town or half a city.

"We have to stop them." Gavin said.

"How?" Dustil asked.

"I'd like to speak with you in private if thats alright…" Gavin said glancing over to Mei. Dustil nodded and waved her off. Mei hesitated then stood up and left, maybe she could text Shelly.

After Mei had left the room Gavin spoke. "There is only one known way of destroying it. But you won't like it."

"Oh?"

"It needs the, quote 'life force of a living vampire, and living wood."

"What does that mean?" Dustil asked sitting pretty much on the edge of his seat.

"The most powerful vampires, according to the prophecy,' Many vampires have taken this to mean blood, enough to strip life from the body, and living wood possibly attached to the body."

"Mei." Dustil said. 'Mei is going to be killed. Oh god.'

"Yes, Mei is going to have to die. It's the only way." Gavin said not sounding sad at all.

"Why wasn't Mei here?"

"I figured you'd want to tell her, or not as you see fit. After all you are her Sire." Gavin said standing up.

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not her sire. Her sire was a young vampire that left her to the world. It was complete luck that I found her." Dustil said looking up after he was finished talking.

"Well it's still your job. She trusts you, and even possibly loves you."

"No, she doesn't." Dustil muttered.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. She trusts you, and she's going to have to be killed. You could lave it and let her find out but I would suggest against it."

Dustil nodded and Gavin made his way to the door.

"Oh," He added "and those 'hunters' yea, there sort of killing vampires town at a time and right now they're working in Chicago."

Dustil's head snapped up. "What?"

"There planning on killing tomorrow."

Dustil pulled out his phone and dialled Karm's number. "Yep?" The voice answered

"Karm? Get out of Chicago. There are vampire hunter on the way and they have a technology that can kill vampires in a 500 km range."

"What?" Was the response.

"Get out before tonight! I owe you that much." Dustil said and he hung up the phone.

He turned back to the room and Mei was watching him her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"No. Not yet."

"Good because I already know." She was angry. "I'm going to die right?" Her voice softened.

Dustil's face became almost pitying.

"Don't look at me like that…" Mei begged.

"You might not have to die. You could run, we could leave now."

Mei looked down. If she backed down, and ran, then hundreds maybe thousands of vampires would die. Not to mention witches. Dustil's family.

"No, I will stay. We'll find these Hunters and kill them and destroy their device. That is if you want to help…" Mei said looking up to Dustil who looked unsure. He smiled and then gave her a running hug.

"I thought you'd say that. And I know you were thinking of my family. Face it your not the only strong telepath here and most of all I'm not letting you do this alone." He said with a chuckle into her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Mei walked in on Dustil sorting paper. The dining room table, which was a rather large table, was covered in paper of many different colours. Reds, yellows and of course white. There may have even been a green in there.

"What's this?" Mei asked bending over the closest sheet.

"Tracking the Hunters movements." He said then took a sip from a glass. Mei straightened up and tilted her head. She eyed the glass suspiciously.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whisky."

"This early!"

"Yes, and?" He asked giving her a sceptical look.

"I don't know why I even ask!" She said sitting down and picking up one of the papers. It was a dated from three years ago. She took another. One month ago.

"What **are** you doing?" She asked turning back to Dustil who was still reading the papers.

"Hmm? Oh, right, I'm trying to figure out what when they built or received this weapon."

"And?"

"Nothing, no references of going to a metal dealer, no money being pulled from a bank, Nothing." He made a movement with his hand. "Zip!" He seemed flustered. It was slightly funny.

He rubbed his temples putting his head on the table. "How do they cover their tracks so well?" Dustil asked looking up to Mei his chin resting on the table.

Mei shrugged and went to the kitchen. Recently Dustil had filled the fridge with bottles marked 'juice'. They contained a mix of human and animal blood. He felt this way it was safer to feed. They wouldn't have to worry about starving to death when they couldn't go out and hunt. She pulled one out and poured half into a small opaque glass.

"There is one thing I know." Dustil said and Mei walked back over.

"They're coming here next. They're almost done with Chicago, and luckily I got a few of my closer vampire friends out. Karm was just for payback. I owed him."

"That's not good." She muttered.

"What that I owed him?"

"No that there coming here next…" Mei mumbled through her drink.

"I have a plan though." Dustil muttered. "We'll get you close to it, and use your blood, then…" He paused.

"Stake me." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah." He said not meeting her eyes. "But we need a third vampire. As a distraction."

"Karm" Mei asked.

"No, of course not. He wouldn't lift a finger to help me now were even. He'd sit by and smile as the world ended."

"So who?" She asked.

"Sadly I think we may need to speak with Riley." Dustil said shaking his head, then putting it in his hands.

"But he tried to kill you." Mei said watching Dustil.

"For you. He only wanted to kill me to get to you. He loves you, for some obscure reason." Dustil said.

"Excuse me?" Mei asked.

"I mean, you're beautiful and powerful and smart, but I don't know why he takes affection toward you. I mean what happened before you were a vampire?" Dustil said correcting himself.

"No idea." Mei said. "Are you going to call him or shall I?"

"You should do it. Hand it to me when he starts asking the hard questions."

Riley had arrived that night, and Mei had made herself scarce. Dustil and Riley had gotten over the "I love her the most!" fighting, and had moved on to best strategic defence or offense fighting. They had probably lost at least two lamps already. Dustil had not told Riley that Mei would have to be killed, and that kept it simpler. Riley agreed to be the distraction since he could kill anyone who fought back and this seemed fun to him.

Mei sat on her bed looking down to her crossed legs. She had taken the Lapis Lazuli off and was turning it over in her hands. She was scared, but not of dying, just of the idea of not being. What if there was nothing for vampires after death? What if you were just not there?

She let out a stuttered breath. She needed to stay calm. She had to do this, otherwise Dustil and thousands of vampires would die. Dustil, she had to keep Dustil safe. Mei stared at the ring and it began to levitate.

Crash.

The ring fell back into her hands. Mei looked over to her door. No more sounds. Alright they were probably done. She slipped the ring back on her finger and exited out of her room. She rounded the corner and giggled at the sight. Dustil and Riley looked like they were in a staring contest, glaring at each other with very angry eyes. Dustil spotted Mei and leaned back in his chair keeping his eyes on Mei. He was totally ignoring Riley. Riley turned around and smiled to her.

"Hey, how ya been?" He asked standing up and offering his chair. Mei thought of walking past him and sitting next to Dustil. That would annoy the heck out of him. She shouldn't. Mei took his seat with a smile and he practically glowed.

"So when?" Riley asked, now seeming happy. He moved between Dustil and Mei. They had obviously discussed the rest of the information.

"Soon, within the next few days." Dustil responded still sorting papers. He didn't want to make eye contact with Riley.

"Alright…"

"Very soon Riley. Possibly even tomorrow." Mei muttered looking up to him.

"Then bring it on!" He said shaking a fist. Mei looked over to Dustil and bit her lip nervously. He took another swig from his glass in response.

**To Readers, (Or anyone else who has stumbled onto this fic)**

**Sorry it's so short but that's pretty much all for this chapter. The Fic will get longer as we get into the last few chapters. There should be a few more, and I mean only a FEW. The Fic for the story before this (Dustil's past) is now in the works, (Ex. actually typing it instead of just planning) Hope you guys enjoy! Rashel.**


	12. Chapter 12

The three perched on a hill. The "hunters" were setting up a large metal ball.

"So what's the plan?' Riley asked looking over to Mei and Dustil. They were hiding behind a shield of long grass. The hunters wouldn't even know three vampire's were there.

"You're the distraction. Mei needs to get close to the device to..." Dustil paused "Destroy it." He looked at Mei as if willing her to change her mind. Mei shook her head and looked back out to the humans.

"So how are we going to get to them without them noticing?" Riley asked.

"Well you see the trees over there? Let's say a young pretty human girl came running out trying to find help since she was being chased by two evil vampires?" Dustil asked with a smile. Mei smiled.

"Alright, but where are we going to get a human girl who will agree?" Riley asked seeming confused.

"You idiot." Mei muttered patting him on the head.

"Mei is playing the human." Dustil explained. He was actually calm for a change. "Come one we need to get into position." Dustil crouched going down the far side of the hill. It wouldn't be too hard to get to the tree line.

They reached the tree line within two minutes. The woods were a better hiding place than the hill for sure.

"They're getting ready to charge that thing." Riley muttered looking through the trees.

"It's alright; we're going to have to make Mei look human." Dustil said.

"How?"

"This is how." Mei said as if she had been addressing a 4 year old.

She smiled and grabbed a handful of dirt smearing it on her knees, hands, and dress. It looked like she had fallen.

"If I was being chased, I need to be injured." Mei said looking up to the two men.

"But you'll heal…" Dustil paused and then his face lit up. "Here." He pulled a twig off a nearby tree and scratched Mei's arm with it. "More." She said. He pulled the twig down the left side of her face, making a deep cut.

"It won't heal, so it looks good. But we need something else to prove your story." He pulled out a bottle with a clear liquid in it. This is going to hurt." He muttered uncorking it. He smeared it on Mei's arm and then bit into the arm. Mei suppressed a cry. That was vervain, and was really paindful. Dustil released and he poured a little more vervain onto her arm.

"Now the bite mark will bleed, and look real. Well at least make you look human." Dustil said.

Mei paused looking down at herself. Riley was eyeing her. He seemed to like her like this.

"What?" Mei asked.

"One more thing." Riley said. He kneeled and put his hands on her black dress ripped the fabric up to her hip. Mei could feel Dustil getting protective beside her.

"That's enough." Dustil said shoving Riley away. He almost fell. Riley glared.

"Hey guys." Mei said. "I need you two to work together. To support each other. Promise me you'll help each other. Promise you will not hurt each other." Mei said holding her hands to her hips and glaring at the two men in turn.

"Promise" They said together.

"Good lets get this show on the road." She said turning to face the group of hunters.

She knew how to do this. She knew how to act human, weak, Naïve. She started out of the woods and deliberately tripped crying out. She looked behind her scared and stood up running towards the hunters. After she was close to the hunters Riley and Dustil stepped out of the forest walking slowly. They had deliberately made themselves think of feeding to look more inhuman. To cause bloodlust. Mei reached the Hunters and collapsed into one of them who had been trying to stop her.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Those men….There not…They can't be!" Mei burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" A woman asked coming forward. She held Mei pulling her back to sit her down. One of the men followed them.

"Nise, Look at her arm." The first man said sounding shocked. The woman holding Mei looked down to Mei's arm and gasped.

"Shit! Not now!" Nise muttered. "You guys get ready those two men, they're vampires." She said to the hunters. The men got in an arc position blocking Mei and Nise.

"Hun, you're going to see something you may not believe. Those men their something called vampires. I think they were playing with you, using you as a toy. But they didn't anticipate us. We'll protect you. We're the hunters. We kill beasts like them." Nise said looking down to Mei. Mei nodded.

Dustil and Riley Stopped a few feet from the hunters.

"Give us back our Food and we'll leave you alive." Dustil said. He was playing his part. '_Come on riley' _Mei thought.

"You are blood-thirsty monsters and must be killed." The man in front yelled back.

"You monsters must be stopped." On of the men to the sides said loudly. He was scared.

"Oh fuck this I want to eat NOW!" Riley yelled and charged forward pushing one of the men out of the way and biting into another pulling him back to Dustil. The man cried out and then fell silent. Riley threw the now still corpse to the side as if it was a pillow.

'_Good job riley now don't forget.'_ Mei thought she began to back up towards the device.

"You'll pay for that monster!" Nise yelled her fist clenched.

"Well I'm up for a fight, but you gotta catch me first!" Riley yelled turning and running down the field.

"You get him! We'll deal with the other." Nise yelled ordering half her men away. Dustil smiled.

"So Vampire can you count?" Nise asked approaching him slowly she drew a wooden dagger. "How many against how many?"

Dustil smiled and mentally nodded. Mei stepped forward a little. That was the signal.

"Well," He said watching them with a smile. "Its 6 hunters against 2."

"What?" Nise said. She laughed. "What is one invisible? Are you being tough?" She mocked.

"No, just honest." Dustil said. He was having fun.

"Well then where's number two?" She asked.

"Behind you."

Nise froze and began to turn but found herself unable to move. Mei had her frozen.

"That's new." She muttered to herself.

"What the?" Nise asked.

"You know, I didn't think it would work that well." Mei said. "But you guys totally bought it.

"You little…"

"Now, now, no swearing. Mei said walking around Nise.

"I trusted you to be human!" Nise yelled.

"Ahh and that was your mistake. Now you might have noticed that you can't move. I'm not a normal vampire. I'm a vampire you should never have picked a fight with."

"I never picked a fight with…!"

"Yes you did!" Mei sad holding Nise's mouth. "By creating this pretty little vampire killing machine you picked a fight."  
"Attack her! Attack both of them!" Nise yelled. Dustil charged forward grabbing Nise's head and slamming it to the ground. Mei pulled herself back to the machine. She needed to destroy it, hopefully without killing herself in the process. Mei opened up the front panel and inside was wiring, lots of wiring.

"Great." She muttered. Dustil was fighting off the hunters behind her. Protecting her.

' _thanks.'_ Mei thought and began to pull the wires from the device carefully. She didn't want to activate it accidentally.

Dustil made an 'oof' noise and Mei turned to see a hunter charging her. Dustil turned but not soon enough. The hunter had been aiming for Mei's heart but aiming for when Mei's back was turned. The hunter pieced a stake through Mei, but beside the heart, not killing her instantly. She felt the stake enter her body and then the shot of pain. She was being poisoned. She was actually staked to a plastic panel on the outside it had cracked on impact leaving a open gap in the body of the machine. She could feel the poison of the wood begin to spread through her body like an infection. She was barely able to feel the blood streaming out of her and into the machine, but she knew it was happening. She shuddered.

"Mei!" Dustil was frantic. She felt him touch her forehead lightly. Mei opened her eyes bringing her head up. His green eyes looked extremely worried.

"Mei, Mei please! I love you! You can't die!"

Mei simply shook her head. I hurt too much to speak.

Dustil leaned in to her, kissing her cheek. And then the lips touched her mouth, softly, so very softly. She kissed back as much as she could. Her mouth tasted bloody.

'_Dustil, take my ring when I die. Don't say no. Don't let Riley see you take it. Promise me.'_ Mei thought hoping her mental voice was powerful enough to be heard by him.

"I promise." Dustil said hugging her softly. He pulled away and turned to see riley Running up.

"No. Not you. Not now. Mei!" Riley clutched Mei's hands. Dustil had stood up allowing Riley to move to her. Riley reached for the stake.

"No." Dustil said grabbing Riley's hand. "It will only cause her more pain. Let her go. Riley let her go." Dustil was now calm.

"How can you just let her die!" Riley yelled grabbing Dustil by his shirt. Riley's hands were stained with blood. Human blood.

"Because she asked me to." Dustil said not forcing Riley back. He could easily kill Riley but he promised.

'_both of you. Stop fighting. Remember the promise."_ Mei's mental voice was fading. Slowly being poisoned out of her body

"I love you Mei." Riley said bending down and grabbing her right hand. Dustil did the same, holding her left. Mei squeezed both. In truth she was in blinding pain, but she wouldn't let them know. She was almost gone, but she'd hold on as long as she could.

Mei's hands became relaxed, her eyes closed and her head bowed.

"No!" Riley yelled standing up kicking the machine that was now dead. Mei's body shuddered.

Dustil slipped the ring off Mei's finger and pocketed it. He turned to riley. "It was for us, for all vampires. The machine is dead. Poisoned by a stronger force than itself."

Riley turned on the spot quite obviously furious.

"How can you take it so calmly! You knew she was going to kill herself?" Riley grabbed Dustil's shirt again this time pulling a button off.

"Yes I knew, and it was her choice. She chose it. Let her rest. Go our own ways, maybe see each other again. Honor the promise we made to her." Dustil said. Riley dropped Dustil's shirt. He looked tired.

"Where will you go?" Riley asked looking to the trees.

"Somewhere. Anywhere. This is the second love I've lost."

"This is the first for me." Riley muttered.

"Time heals all. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Maybe. See you." Riley muttered turning toward the hill they camped out on only an hour ago.

"I hope so." Dustil said looking down to Mei. He turned to walk away then paused. He pulled a match box from his coat and lit a match dropping it onto the field. He turned and walked away. As he entered the forest he heard the cries of the last hunters who were still alive, burning to death. They would be gone now. So would she.

"Goodbye Rose." He muttered.

**That is the end. I will post the precursor (or the story that takes place after this) either today or within the next few days. I hope you enjoyed. Rashel Deem.**


End file.
